


Lazy Saturday Morning

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [19]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: After a long week, a slow moving Saturday morning was just what the doctor ordered.Day 19: Domestic
Relationships: Emma Goodall/Gia Moran, Emma Goodall/Trini, Gia Moran/Emma Goodall/Kimberly Hart/Trini, Gia Moran/Trini, Kimberly Hart/Emma Goodall, Kimberly Hart/Gia Moran, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Lazy Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So because the word of the day is DOMESTIC. I decided to do a ship that is near and dear to my heart. It's a poly ship between Trini/Kimberly/Emma/Gia. As y'all know I love to mix and match these girls in this ship outside of Trimberly and Giemma. But this is the first time I've really written them all as a ship.

When Kimberly woke up she could barely move. Emma had curled up beside her, her arm draped around her torso. Emma was always the biggest cuddler, she loved to be touched, she loved showering her girls with affection. In bed, she always gravitated towards warmth. The only way Kimberly was going to get any feeling in her arm back, was if she woke her sleeping beauty. She gently started to coax Emma awake by using her free hand to trail her fingers along Emma’s bare arm. “Good morning”

“Mmmm” Emma groaned, not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed. She only buried her face deeper into Kimberly’s chest. “Five more minutes” It was hard to deny Emma anything. Her sweet face, her soft voice, her pure soul...she deserved the world and they would move mountains for her if it meant she’d be happy. 

“Okay” Kimberly wrapped her arm around Emma, holding her, having accepted her fate. “Five more minutes…” With their work weeks being so busy, everyone was in and out of the house, making it work along the way. Weekends were days to look forward to, life could slow down. They didn’t need to have any plans at all just exist and simply cherish the moments together. 

The water was running in the bathroom. Gia’s mental clock, no matter what the day, would always get her up before the rest. She was currently taking advantage of the other girls sleeping in favor of first dibs at taking a shower. A part of Kimberly wished she could join the blonde...but that also required getting out of bed. After a long week, staying in bed with Emma was ideal. Just a little longer…

“Morning, princess” When Gia finally emerged from the bathroom she had a pink towel wrapped around her body. Her expression softened, a smile growing on her face upon seeing two of her girls so soft...wrapped up in each other. She walked over to the bed to wish Kimberly a good morning with a kiss to the forehead, when the other woman pouted, Gia lightly chuckled. “You have morning breath” She wasn’t going to give Kimberly a proper kiss until she brushed her teeth for the morning.

“Mmm morning” Emma stirred hearing Gia’s voice, she groggily rolled away from Kimberly, freeing her dead asleep arm. “You used Trini’s body wash, I can smell it”

“Ah well, mine ran out” Gia’s eyes averted to Kimberly, the culprit, as the young woman sat up. 

“Guilty” But not sorry. With Gia’s job being so demanding, sometimes Kimberly would use her body wash as a way to keep a reminder for her close. A comfort. Kimberly popped out of bed in favor of going to use the open bathroom.

Now that Emma was awake, Gia could lean down and kiss her forehead as well, running fingers through her hair. “I think Trini’s making us breakfast”

“Yesss” The sleepy girl reached up to boop Gia’s nose, “I’m going to see if she needs any help” Also, to use the bathroom downstairs...Kimberly always took the most amount of time and Emma was not about to wait around. “You need to brush your hair out, it’s going to get tangled”

Gia rolled her eyes, the girls were always on her case for letting it air dry. Emma was quick to pop out of the bedroom leaving Gia some space to change into some clothes as well as being tasked with making their large bed. The blonde descended the stairs to see Trini at the stove making breakfast for them. This was Gia’s chance to come up behind the shorter girl and wrap her arms around her, “Morning” She kissed the back of Trini’s head. Whenever Gia couldn’t be around, Trini was the one to step up and take care of their girls. “Breakfast smells amazing, how long’ve you been up?” 

“Long enough” Trini was pulling out all the stops, eggs, pancakes, cinnamon rolls, bacon for the meat eaters of the house. Cooking was Trini’s love language, a way she could provide for this little family, a way to take care of Gia when the tougher girl insisted that she wasn’t as important as the others. “How’d you sleep?” Trini asked, trying to perfect the flip of a vegetarian omelette for Emma. 

“I slept” Normally when all four girls slept in the bed, Gia and Trini would take the ends, but after long absences...Gia was sandwiched between Trini and Emma last night. “You don’t have to make a big deal about it”

“Ha, of course I do” Trini and Gia were the quiet ones, the ones that held their feelings in, while Emma and Kimberly were the more outwardly affectionate ones. 

“Oh do I smell pancakes?” Emma joined them in the kitchen, now that she was able to splash some water in her face, the sleepiness subsided and she was her bubbly self again. “Ugh, yes, I love you” She bopped over to her two girls, kissing Gia and then Trini a good morning greeting before helping out Trini by firing up the keurig. Kimberly was so particular when it came to her morning coffee. 

“Is Kimberly still asleep?” Trini asked, one member of their little quartet was missing. 

“She’s getting ready” Emma explained, an answer that said it all----she’d be awhile….long enough to avoid actually helping out. 

Sure enough, by the time she made it downstairs her girls were sitting at the table. Emma’s legs sprawled along Gia’s lap, Gia affectionately rubbing Trini’s back with a free hand. This was the life they built for themselves, and every morning Kimberly was thankful for her girlfriends to make this house a home. People didn’t understand the complexities of their relationship, how deep it went. The way Kimberly and Trini loved one another ran just as strong as the way Kimberly loved Gia, and Emma. Their dynamics were all different but the core of it all was the same---they loved each other so deeply, emotionally, sexually...what else did it matter? It lost them some friendships along the way, some family...

“Thank you for making breakfast” Kimberly first greeted Emma with a kiss to the side of her head, she made sure to capture Gia’s lips in a kiss to make up for earlier, Trini also got a kiss as a thank you for putting this all together before taking a seat next to her. “I am starved” Gia and Trini sent each other a knowing look, they just came from a long night.

“It’s such a beautiful day today, I don’t want to spend it at home” Or worse, watching Gia and Trini work on building their deck while Kimberly and Emma scrapbooked memories of their beach vacation. Emma wanted the four of them to be able to spend their Saturday together, all of them. “Let's go for a hike” Her smiled beamed, “I can pack us a picnic” 

“Only if a hike doesn’t involve a creek” Kimberly pointed a finger at Trini, and then to Gia, “Do I need to remind you what happened last time?”

“It’s not our fault you lost your balance” Trini couldn’t help but laugh at the memory. Kimberly had grabbed her arm to try and balance, only to bring them both into the shallow water. 

“There was a bruise the size of my fist on my ass”

“We could kiss it better,” Gia teased, playfully sending a playful wink Kimberly’s way. “A dry hike it is”

“Maybe watch a movie when we get home? I picked up some gourmet popcorn?” Emma suggested. She loved planning activities to share. Nothing beat cuddling on the couch between her girls after a long day outside. 

“Ha, hope you know it’s my turn to pick a movie” Trini grinned, knowing well enough not to pick anything from the horror genre with Emma and Kimberly. “Fast and the furious”

“Again?” Kimberly groaned, Trini always picked an action movie from that series, “We get it, you have a crush on Michelle Rodriguez” 

“What? No! I watch it for the cars” 

“No” Gia corrected, having to set her cup of orange juice down, “I watch it for the cars”

“Kim you can pick a movie when it’s your turn” Emma wanted to keep the conversation fair, to mediate when possible, “But it is Trini’s turn”

“And Trini just made you breakfast” Trini added, reaching over to take Kimberly’s hand in hers, bringing it up to her lips for a kiss. “I love you”

“Mmm” Kimberly rolled her eyes, playing difficult for fun. Trini could have her zoomy cars and action movies all she wanted. When it was her turn she’d have her chance to watch Mama Mia, a movie musical. “I love you too”

While they were making their plans for the afternoon, Gia spoke up, “I’m not in any rush to leave” She wanted to take it slow, they had all day to go out and have a little adventure. Right now she wanted to sit back, relax, and cherish this moment with her three favorite girls.


End file.
